Time For A Wedding!
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: It's finally here! The wedding of Emma Pillsbury and Will Schuester! They invite all the glee kids plus the graduates. Not surprisingly, drama arises from our beloved Gleeks. Can Will focus on his wedding night with his new wife, or will his obsession with the kids' problems get in the way? Klaine-ish, Seblaine, KurtxOC, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Wemma, Samcedes, Brittana, and Farley
1. Prologue

**I've been thinking about this for a while now. This is Will and Emma's wedding, but will focus mostly on the graduates. After all, they are a bunch of self-absorbed bitches and sons of bitches (NO CHARACTER BASHING INTENDED!)**

**Also, this contains spoilers for future episodes. **

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the marriage of William Keith Schuester and Emma Rose Pillsbury on the 14th of February two thousand and thirteen at the Hilton Hotel in Lima, Ohio at four-thirty in the afternoon._

_Reception following._

Kurt studied the elaborate invitation. Inside was a picture of the happy couple holding each other. Rachel walked into their apartment and saw Kurt holding an invitation. She gasped.

"Is that Mr. Schue's wedding invitation?" Rachel ran over to read it. Kurt handed it to her. She read it and sighed dramatically. "Ohhh, they're getting married on Valentine's Day! How romantic!"

"Mm-hm. It'd be nice to see our friends now that Blaine and I are in a good place." Kurt said aloud.

"Oh." Rachel nodded. "Yeah...Finn and I are good, too, but...are you sure it's a good idea? We both have new boyfriends now. Won't that be awkward and cause drama?"

"Yeah, probably. But...Jamie hasn't met my dad and Carole yet, so I wanna introduce him to them." Kurt said. "It's like hitting two birds with one stone."

Rachel nodded. "Good point. I'll call Brody, and we'll shop for a wedding present for Wemma."

"Wow, that was weird." Kurt mused. "I still can't get used to calling Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury by their first names."

"I know. Neither can I." Rachel laughed softly. Kurt's phone rang. "Oh. That's my cue." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and left.

"Hey, sweetie." Kurt smiled as he answered his phone.

"Hey, baby. We still on for tonight?"

"Of course, silly." Kurt replied. "Actually, I have something I wanna ask you."

Jamie was quiet for a few seconds, then spoke. "O-okay. See you tonight."

"See you. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Kurt hung up. Hmm. Why was he so nervous? _'Oh, god, he doesn't think I'm gonna propose, does he?'_

XXX

"I am so excited! I love weddings!"

The Glee club was seated at their regular lunch table chatting about the impending Wemma Wedding. They were, of course, going to perform at the reception (and guess who the ushers and bridesmaids are...). It was Sugar who spoke.

"Me, too!" Marley exclaimed. She had only been to her cousins' wedding in Elementary School.

"Does anyone know if last years' Glee graduates are coming?" Joe asked.

"Yes, actually." Tina spoke up. "Puck, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Mercedes, and Santana are all coming alone. Rachel and Kurt are bringing their boyfriends."

Blaine nearly choked on his food. "Wh-what? Kurt has a...a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Tina asked.

"Uh...no." Blaine looked down at his food. All appetite banished from his body. "I'm...I'm gonna go." He got up and left.

Everyone stared after Blaine. "Crap, you don't think he'll drop out of performing at the wedding reception, do you?" Everyone turned to glare at Artie. "What? It's a simple question!"

XXX

Blaine hurried to his car, started it, and started driving. He doesn't care if he's ditching. What was the point to anything now? It's clear that Kurt moved on. That hurt worse than knowing he was the love of Blaine's life, Blaine's soulmate _after_ he had cheated on him. He finally pulled over and let it out. He was sobbing in the middle of the day in his car, and he didn't care who knows it.

_'Okay...fine. If Kurt moved on, maybe it's time I moved on as well.'_ Blaine thought. He took a deep breath, frowned in determination, and drove off.

XXX

Finn sighed as he worked on a car in the shop. After the fiasco at Sectionals, Will came back to resume his spot as Glee coach. Finn dejectedly trudged back to the tire shop his step dad handed to him. Oh well. Burt started off as a mechanic and now he's a congressman. Maybe he'll get lucky, too. That thought cheered Finn up. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Marley smiling at him.

"How's my baby?" Marley asked looking at the car.

"Good. I was able to find spare parts. Remind me again why you went to Honest Horace's Car Dealership? That's gotta be the most misleading store name in existence." Finn tried not to roll his eyes.

Marley chuckled softly. "It was cheap. I wanted a car."

Finn laughed. "Well...it looks good as new now. She has a new battery, working lights, an awesome engine, and clear glass windows."

"Yay. That's awesome! Thanks." Marley smiled and admired Finn's work. "Finn, how can I ever repay you?"

"You don't have to." Finn replied. "I actually worked on this car in my spare time. I know you're having financial troubles, so..."

"You thought you'd just do it to be nice?" Marley asked in surprise. Finn nodded. Marley laughed again in happiness and gratefulness and hugged her friend. "You've been such a great friend to me in the last few months."

After fainting at Sectionals, and Finn finding out why she did, he felt responsible and guilty for not noticing anything wrong. She confessed that she's been feeling very insecure about her weight and has been constantly made fun of for it. Finn tried hard not to laugh. Marley? Fat? Clearly her bullies have never seen a fat person before, 'cause Marley could be a model and not have to lose weight if she wanted to. He told her about his weight issues and they bonded over shared horrible memories and became close friends and each other's confidants. It reached a point where Marley was slowly developing a crush on the young Glee coach. Finn reciprocated those feelings, but tried not to act on them. If they started going out and people find out, he'd lose his job and possibly get arrested.

Finn pulled away. "You've been a good friend to me, too." He cleared his throat and glanced at the car. "All right. We're good to go." He closed the hood.

Marley walked around the car to inspect it more, but unfortuneately didn't watch where she's going. She slipped on a puddle of oil and crashed into Finn, who was caught off-guard and slipped too. They tumbled (LOL I spelt that as tumblr at first! XD) to the ground, Marley falling on top of him. Somehow, their lips crashed together. They held their accidental kiss for a few seconds, and pulled away. They stared at each other in shock.

Marley cleared her throat and scrambled to her feet. "Sorry." She chuckled nervously.

"It's okay. Uh..." Finn didn't quite know what to say. "I guess I'll...get your car ready."

Marley nodded and played with her hair. _'Oh, god. What just happened? We kissed...accidentally. Oh, god, what if people found out? Would it matter if it was just an accident?'_

"Marley?"

Marley's head snapped up from her thoughts when Finn spoke. He held out her keys, which she took, smiling. "Thanks. I'll, um...I'll see you at the wedding."

"Are you going with anyone?" Finn wondered.

"No...but...it's okay. I mean...I really don't have anything in common with Jake, so, we broke up; and Ryder is just...well, I don't know, but we're not together." Marley said as she climbed into her car. "Are you?"

"No." Finn shook his head. "Uh...we could go together a-as friends, I mean."

Marley nodded and smiled. "Sure. That'd be great. Pick me up at 4:00?"

"Totally." Finn smiled and nodded.

"See you then." Marley shut her door and drove off.

Finn stared after her for a while._ 'Wow...she's pretty and an amazing kisser. Too bad I'd lose my job if I dated her...'_

XXX

Emma smiled as she tried on her wedding dress for the millionth time and admired herself in the mirror. Tomorrow she will finally marry Will! Everyone was perfect, and all their friends will be there.

"_I'm getting married in the morning,_" Emma sang softly as she got into bed. _"ding, dong, bells are gonna chime..."_

**Figured I'd end the chapter here. What do you guys think?**


	2. A Wedding Here In Lima

**Okay, so, we now know the name of Kurt's new love interest, which is Adam. So...I'm too lazy to edit the first chapter, so, can we all just pretend "Jamie" is "Adam"?**

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now about to descend into landing. Welcome to Lima, Ohio. It is partly cloudy and a crisp forty degrees. It is now nine forty-five a.m."_

Kurt was silent throughout the plane ride. It just occurred to him that they were going to see all of his and Rachel's friends including Blaine. What will his reaction be like? He won't pull a Finn St. Berry, will he?

"Hey, are you all right?" Kurt was snapped from his thoughts by his boyfriend Adam James.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded and smiled. "Welcome to hell." He chuckled softly.

They got their luggage and went outside. Burt was picking Kurt and Adam up while Rachel's dads were picking her and Brody up. Burt stood, leaning against his car smiling.

"Hey, kiddo." Burt greeted.

"Dad, it's good to see you." Kurt pulled his father into a tight hug. He sighed and pulled away. "How are you doing?"

"All right." Burt shrugged. "Some days are fine, some a little bit harder."

"Well, you're taking it easy, right? You're not stressing yourself?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Dad. I'm taking it easy. Taking my medications and eating my broccoli." Burt half-joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He turned to Adam. "Dad, this is my boyfriend Adam. Adam, this is my dad Burt."

Adam smiled and shook Burt's hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"You too, Adam." Burt smiled politely. He hated feeling like a divorced kid whose parent meet someone else, but that's how he felt.

XXX

Emma walked around until she found Will. They just barely got to the church, and she wanted to ask him a favor.

"Hey. You nervous?" Emma asked.

Will sighed. "Not really. Are you?"

"Not at all." Emma smiled. She sobered up. "Will, can you do me one little favor?"

"Of course." Will said eagerly.

"I know that a lot of the Glee kids will be here and they might have their shares of drama...and I know you like to help them out with their problems, and I love you for it. But...this is our wedding. This is our day. I would appreciate it if you made this night about us and not the kids." Emma said. "After the honeymoon, you and I can worry about the kids as much as we want."

Will was a little surprised by his fiance's request. He nodded. "Okay. Sure. Today and the next two weeks will be about us and not the kids."

Emma smiled and gave him a little kiss. "Thank you. I'll see you at the altar."

Will looked after Emma and sighed. He couldn't help being involved in the kids' lives. They're his friends! But, he did promise not to get involved.

XXX

Finn resisted the temptation to have the Glee kids sing "There's A Party Here In Agrabah" (replacing Agrabah with Lima) before and during the ceremony. He and Marley walked into the church, resisting the urge to link arms. Since Marley was the New Rachel, she was the Maid of Honor. Since she and Finn did not have dates, they need to share a dance.

Finn started humming and singing. "There's a wedding here in Li-ima, there's excitement in the air..."

"Finn, you promised." Tina said crossly, arms folded.

"I can't help it! This song would have been perfect!" Finn exclaimed. Tina rolled her eyes. "Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Some of the bridesmaids and groomsmen said.

"All right, let's do this, then! Will and Emma are finally getting married!" Finn said happily.

XXX

"Do you, William Schuester take Emma Pillsbury to be thy lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"

"No." Everyone stared in shock at Will until he finished with "I'll take her for much longer."

Emma laughed softly and glared at Will as if to say "You scared me. Don't ever do that again!"

The priest turned to Emma. "Do you, Emma Pillsbury take William Schuester to be thy lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, til death do you part?"

Emma smiled with tears in her eyes. "I do."

"Now, if there are any who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest announced. Will half-expected Terri to barge in, but she didn't. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now..." Will and Emma didn't wait for the priest to finish. They kissed. The priest stared for a few seconds. "...go on kissing the bride?"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Music started up and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester walked arm-in-arm back up the aisle. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed.

XXX

**AAAHHHH! Sorry, it's a little rushed, but, I actually wanted to focus more on Jarley/Farley/Finchel/Brochel, Klaine/Kadam/Blainex?, Bramtanacedes, Tike, and Quick. I could care less about Wemma (That's not to say they won't be featured any more in this fic).**


	3. Not So Welcome Receptions

"The ceremony was nice."

Blaine turned to smile at Sebastian. "Yeah, it was."

Sebastian sighed. "So, remind me again why I let you talk me into this?"

"To make Kurt jealous." Blaine said simply.

Sebastian just huffed. "I seriously do not understand your fascination with that girly-man."

Blaine whirled around, glaring at Sebastian. "For your information, he's the most moral, compassionate, loving, caring man I know!"

"Really?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Tell me- does he let you make your own decisions? Does he let you talk once in a while? Does he listen to you?"

"Yes!" Blaine said earnestly. He was surprised that he sounded the slightest bit unsure. He wasn't going to let Sebastian know that. He sighed. "Plus, I think this would be good for you. You can show everyone you're willing to change and make amends."

Sebastian threw his head back and groaned softly. "Fine! But you owe me big time, Anderson."

Blaine smiled and offered his arm. Sebastian begrudgingly took it, and the two headed to the dining hall.

XX

Puck slung his coat around his chair and headed to the buffet table. He smiled when he saw Quinn and walked up to her.

"Well, if it isn't Quinn Nicole Smith." Puck drawled.

Quinn turned to glare at him. "Bite me, Puckerman. How's your forty-year-old girlfriend?"

"We broke up. Where's your married boyfriend?"

"We broke up. His wife caught us making out in their bed." Quinn replied. She sighed and decided to change the subject. "I owe your brother an apology."

"You do." Puck nodded and jerked his head towards Jake, who was sitting at a table.

Quinn nodded. "Excuse me." She sat down next to Jake, who looked at her curiously. "Hi, Jake. Um...I owe you the biggest apology. I'm so sorry about what I said."

Jake nodded. "Sounds like she got to you, too, huh?"

"Yeah. Not my proudest moment." Quinn admitted. "So...we're cool?"

Jake smiled and offered his fist for Quinn to bump. "Yeah, we're cool." Quinn smiled and bumped fists with Jake. Jake looked towards his brother, who was chatting up one of Emma's cousins, then turned back to Quinn. "Listen...Puck would kill me for mentioning this, but...he misses you and he cares about you a lot more than those older women."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "For real?" Jake nodded. She looked back over to Puck, who caught her eye. He waved and smiled approvingly. Quinn blushed, but tried to hide it. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Jake. Now, if you'll excuse me, I see my friends." She got up, smiled, and left. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but...she really does still care about Puck.

"Quinn?! Oh my God!"

Quinn turned to see Rachel running towards her, smiling wide. She accepted her hug. "Hey, Rach! Good to see you!"

"So, what have you been up to?" Rachel asked. Brody came up behind her. "Oh! This is my boyfriend Brody. Brody, this is my friend Quinn."

Brody smiled and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Quinn."

"You too. Rachel's told me all about you." Quinn smiled politely.

"Oh? She told me about you." Brody replied.

"Oh." Quinn nodded.

Rachel gazed around the room. She gasped in horror and grabbed Quinn's arm. "Please tell me that's not Blaine with Sebastian Smythe."

Quinn followed her friend's gaze and her eyes widened. "Wow. Junior Prom 2.0."

"Hey! Jesse never put me in the hospital!" Rachel snapped. She gasped. "I have to warn Kurt! Phone..." She realized her purse was at a table, and she sprinted to it. Finn and Marley sat at that table, and they stared at Rachel in shock.

Rachel scrambled for her phone, and speed-dialed Kurt.

XX

Kurt and Adam headed to the dining hall hand in hand. Kurt's phone rang. He sighed. "Rachel, I'm going to be in the hall in like, two seconds. Whatever it is, you can wait."

"But this is an emergency! Blai-" Her phone beeped, showing her battery died. "Fuck!" She looked around to see a few people giving her concerned looks. Catching herself, she bowed. "Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week! Try the veal." She smiled and ran towards the door.

"...I take it that's your ex-girlfriend." Marley commented to Finn.

"Yep." Finn nodded. "Hey, what's veal?"

XX

Rachel popped up in the doorway so suddenly, Kurt yelped and clutched his heart. "God, Rachel. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, but...you need to know something." Rachel said, catching her breath. "Blaine is here."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Rachel, relax. He and I are in a great place now. We both moved on."

"But he moved on with Sebastian!" Rachel blurted out.

Kurt froze in shock. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was." Rachel sighed.

Kurt finally spotted Blaine and Sebastian sitting close together at a table. He resisted the urge to storm over to Sebastian and rip his face off. He took deep calming breaths. Adam noticed.

"Kurt? We don't have to go in there. We can leave." Adam said, taking his hand.

"No. I don't want to give him the satisfaction." Kurt pulled his boyfriend towards his ex-boyfriend's and mortal enemy's table.

Sebastian and Blaine looked up to see a very pissed off Kurt dragging along a slightly older looking guy.

"Here she comes to wreck the day..." Sebastian sang under his breath.

Blaine tried to look nonchalant and to hide the pain he was feeling. "Hello, Kurt. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Blaine. Slutbastian." Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine, but glared daggers at Sebastian. "This is my boyfriend Adam."

"Hello, Adam." Sebastian grinned and shook his hand. "My deepest condolences to the loss of your pride, dignity, and balls."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You had to have lost them when you started dating Lady Hummel." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"No. They're quite intact. Thanks for your concern." Adam glared at Sebastian. "Now, how long have you two been dating? Five minutes?"

"More like five days." Sebastian winked. "So...seriously, how much did Kurt pay you to be his boyfriend?"

"Nothing." Kurt seethed, trying very hard to contain his fury. "I'm not a slut like you."

"Oh, zing. I've been snapped!" Sebastian exclaimed sarcastically.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "How could you? Seriously, you cannot be this desperate to date the same guy who made you emotionally cheat on me, gay-stalked you, and threw a fucking rock salt slushy in your face!"

Blaine swallowed. "You moved on, so did I. Plus, Sebastian is different now."

"Oh, is he now?" Kurt nodded in disbelief. "So if you cheated on him, he won't kill you or throw another rock salt slushy at you?"

"Of course not." Sebastian shook his head. "However, if I did, I only have a singing contest to look forward to from you. And you wouldn't call the police."

"Oh, wouldn't he?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. Considering that's how he handled me assaulting Blaine." Sebastian winked.

Blaine stared in shock. This was the first he's heard of it! How could Kurt? He took a few calming breaths and smiled at Adam. "Alan..."

"Adam." Adam corrected.

"Adam..." Blaine corrected. "I sincerely and wholeheartedly hope that you never ever get attacked to the point where you would need surgery. Especially if Kurt is your boyfriend if you do." Blaine immediately felt bad about that.

Kurt glared at Blaine with hurt and hatred in his eyes. He stood up. "Excuse me." Adam was about to follow, when Kurt turned back to him. "Don't follow me, Adam."

Adam looked after his boyfriend, sighed, and turned to the other boys. "Now, you've done it."

XXX

Marley walked into the bathroom. She just ate, so she figured it was time to retouch her makeup. The door opened. Marley looked to her right to see a short young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi." Rachel greeted. "We haven't officially met. I'm Rachel Berry."

Marley gasped quietly. "Wait- the Rachel Berry?" Rachel nodded, slightly confused. "Oh my God, it's an honor to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine." Rachel shook her hand. "I apologize for the horrible first impression earlier. I just found out my best friend's ex-boyfriend is dating his mortal enemy. I had to warn him before he came into the dining hall."

Marley smiled. "You did what any best friend would do."

Rachel smiled, then sobered up. "So, you and Finn seem to be close."

Marley's stomach clenched in nerves. It occurred to her that she is speaking to Finn's ex-girlfriend. "Yeah, we're friends. He fixed up my car voluntarily. And we bonded over our weight issues and growing up with a single mom."

Rachel nodded. She could tell that Marley wished they were more than friends. "Oh. Okay, good. Good thing, because if you weren't just friends, and if people found out, then Finn's life would be ruined."

Marley swallowed and nodded. Was she onto her? "Yeah. Good thing."

Rachel smiled. "So, it was nice to meet you, and congratulations on winning Regionals!"

"Thanks! Um, I'll see you around." Marley smiled back. Rachel left, and Marley sighed. She too left the bathroom. Rachel was right. If she and Finn do get together, it would ruin both their lives and reputations. She saw Finn walking towards her. "Hey."

"Hey. So, was that Rachel you were talking to in the bathroom?" He asked.

"Yeah." Marley nodded and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Finn, I think she's onto us. We can't be together."

Finn exhaled sharply. "Great."

Marley bit her lip nervously. "Should I be worried about Rachel?"

"No. Uh...she's nothing like Kitty if that's what you're worried about." Finn replied.

Marley nodded. "Look, maybe we can wait until after I graduate. If we're both still single."

"Yeah, that'd probably be best." Finn nodded in agreement. They slowly pulled each other close into a kiss.

"Ah-he-he-hem!"

Finn and Marley jumped apart to see Kurt standing a few feet away from them with his arms folded. "Wow. I am shocked, you two. Amused, but shocked."

"Uh...we didn't kiss. She gave me mouth to mouth-" Finn started to say.

"Oh, you're really not gonna use that one, are you?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Y-you're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Marley asked nervously.

"And live with the shame and humiliation of having a jailbird for a brother? Hell no." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Marley and Finn sighed with relief. "Sweetie, could you give me and my brother a moment alone, please?"

"Sure." Marley nodded and turned to Finn. "See you later." She walked off.

Kurt stared after Marley, then gave Finn a reproachful look. "Really, Finn? Really?"

"She's...not that much younger than me and I'm not officially a teacher at McKinley anyway, so..."

"You really think that matters?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Finn, you could get arrested! You would not be allowed within a mile of the high school you love so much! Do you want that to happen?"

"No! That's why we broke it off before anything really happened between us." Finn replied.

"Good." Kurt folded his arms.

"Okay...cool. So...you're not gonna tell anyone?" Finn confirmed.

"No. I won't tell anyone." Finn sighed in relief. "But in return, you have to do something for me."

Finn nodded eagerly. Kurt looked behind him, then back at Finn. "Blaine's here with Sebastian."

"What? You gotta be kidding." Finn said.

"I want you to threaten to kick Blaine out of Glee if he doesn't cut Sebastian off completely." Kurt revealed.

Finn's eyes widened. "Dude, no. He's one of our best singers!"

Kurt just shrugged. "Okay. I'll just make an appointment to see Figgins on Monday, then." He turned to walk away, but Finn panicked and grabbed him.

"No! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Finn walked in front of Kurt. "I'll do it."

Kurt smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you." He walks off.

Finn sighed and leaned against the wall. Why did Kurt want Blaine away from Sebastian? He thought he moved on!


	4. Wedding Brawl

Quinn found Santana and sat next to her. Santana had her arms folded and was glaring at Sam and Brittany sitting together sharing a drink with two straws.

"Wow. Sam and Brittany?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Trouty Mouth must die slow and painful." Santana said bitterly.

"Hmm. I thought you were over Brittany?" Quinn asked. Santana ignored Quinn and continued glaring. Quinn just sighed and turned her attention to her dinner. "By the way, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Kitty."

"Fine." Santana mumbled.

XXX

Tina picked at her food and looked around the room. Unnoticed by her, Mike sat next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Tina said, trying to sound happy.

"So, I heard there was a Sadie Hawkins at McKinley. Did you go with anyone?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Blaine and I went as friends." Tina replied. "So, where's your date?"

"I don't have one, actually."

"What- no girlfriend?" Tina asked teasingly.

"No."

"Boyfriend?" Tina joked, chuckling.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm straight, Tina. You know that."

Tina laughed and shook her head. "I had almost forgotten why I fell in love with you."

"So, it wasn't my abs?" Mike asked, pretending to be hurt.

Tina playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Funny. That was only part of it."

"Okay. Whatever."

XXX

Kurt walked calmly back to his table and sat down. Adam rubbed his thigh comfortingly. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and turned to Sebastian and Blaine. "So, Kristen, Brady- I mean Sebastian and Blaine...how did you start your relationship? Don't tell me: in bed."

"Why, yes, actually." Sebastian lied, enjoying the look of horror on Kurt's face. "Waaay back in October...the day before Blaine left for New York to tell you he cheated on you."

Blaine looked at Sebastian in horror. What is he doing? He turned to look at Kurt, who looked extremely hurt, disgusted, and angry. "Kurt, I didn't...it really wasn't him!"

"Yeah, he's right, Gay-mel. He really didn't cheat on you with me. It was some random guy he met on Facebook."

"Blimey, Mate. I sure hope you got tested after that." Adam commented.

Blaine glared at Adam and was about to say something, when Finn walked up to them. "Blaine, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"You gonna tell him to have a seat?" Sebastian asked, teasingly.

"Dude, shut up! At least I'm not a life ruiner!"

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. "Relax, Cujo. I was just joking."

Blaine stood up and started leading Finn out of the room. "All right, come on."

Finn waited until they were outside in the hall before turning to Blaine in surprise. "What the hell, dude? Why did you bring him of all people? You know everybody, especially Kurt hates him!"

"I know. I just thought that he can prove to everyone he's changed." Blaine explained.

Finn folded his arms and studied him. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Blaine lied.

Finn nodded slowly. "Okay. Fine. It's your choice."

Blaine sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, until you completely cut Sebastian out of your life, you're out of Glee." Finn patted his shoulder. "Good luck getting into college."

Blaine stared after Finn in horror. He can't be serious! He groaned slightly and threw his head back. What has he done? He went back inside to sit back at the table.

"What took you so long, honey?" Sebastian asked Blaine, rubbing his thigh.

"Nothing, baby. But I missed you." Blaine lied. He caressed Sebastian's cheek lovingly.

"Aww. I missed you, too, Bas." Blaine pulled Sebastian into a kiss.

Kurt fumed. He gripped the sides of his chair so hard, his knuckles were turning white and he was shaking. Adam studied his boyfriend's expression. He looked angry but he also looked...jealous? Was he still not over Blaine?

"Well, you two are certainly bold enough to show public displays of affection." Adam commented again.

"We are." Sebastian replied, smiling. He noticed Kurt's expression. "Why, Kurtie! Do I detect a hint of jealousy from you? You're not gonna steal Blaine away from me, are you?"

"Well, you'd probably put me in the hospital or kill me if I did, anyway." Kurt said icily.

"Now, Kurt. If I killed you, who would take care of your sickly father?" Sebastian asked, enjoying Kurt's fury. He smiled. "I mean, since your brother can't do anything right and your mom will probably be to depressed over the fact that both her husbands died on her."

That did it. Kurt stood up so fast, he knocked his chair over. Sebastian stood as well. Adam tried to stop Kurt by grabbing his arm, but Kurt jerked away. He smacked Sebastian across the face so hard, he spun and lost his balance. "How dare you!"

Sebastian was shocked. He stood up, rubbed his cheek, and turned to him. He chuckled humorlessly. "You did not just slap me." Before Kurt could respond, Sebastian slapped him back so hard, he fell to the ground. Before Adam and Blaine could react, Kurt jumped up, half-screamed, half-roared; and tackled Sebastian to the ground and started punching him in the face, hard. People around him cried out and jumped from their seats to watch the show.

Finn noticed and was horrified. "Whoa! Geez!" He jumped from his seat and almost ran into Will.

"Finn! What's going on?" Will asked.

"Don't worry, Will. I got this." Finn pulled away and ran to tackle Sebastian off of Kurt. Sebastian elbowed Finn hard and jumped back up only to be punched again by Kurt. Kurt ran to Sebastian only to be flipped on his back. He yelled in fright, then swung-kicked the Warbler to the ground.

Blaine was freaking out. "Guys, stop it!"

Ignoring Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt kept going at it until Adam and Finn pulled the two apart. Kurt growled and struggled against Adam's hold. "I HATE YOU, SLUTBASTIAN! I HOPE YOU GET RAPED DAILY AND DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY FROM AIDS!"

"You'll pay for such insolence!" Sebastian pulled from Finn's grasp only to fall from dizzyness. Finn and Adam dragged the two out of there.

Blaine was full on crying now. He clutched his head and covered his mouth. Tina ran up to hug his shoulders comfortingly.

_'What have I done?'_ Blaine thought mournfully.


End file.
